


Be My Valentine

by kiddiluna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus had confessed to Sirius on new years, but Sirius asked him to wait a month before he would get his answer it has passed a month and he still has not gotten his answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Valentine

The sun was setting lighting the skies up with an array of oranges and reds. As a dirty blonde teen sat an old oak table surrounded by bookcases behind him as a small stack of books were present on the table.

Around the corner was a nervous set of two girls that were slowly inching their way towards him when they got close enough the blonde called out to the two girls.

"Is there something you need?"the blonde asked politely as he turned to look over at the two girls that were from ravenclaw hotie.

" Go on." One girl nudged the other who stumbled forward at her friends pushing.

"Ummm….. I wanted to ask you if you would please be my Valentine?" The girl asked as a blush was evident on her cheeks as she stared down at her shoes.

Remus gave an apologetic smile before standing up and approaching the girl. “I’m sorry, Laura. I can’t be your Valentine because I want to ask someone to mine. I am grateful you have feelings for me but I won’t be to return them.”

The girl snapped her head in shock that Remus remembered her name as he rejected her. She did not feel bad for telling the other her feelings.

"I understand Remus, and good luck." Laura says before giving him a small smile before she walked back to her friend and left the library.

Remus sighed as he hid in the library of Hogwarts, to avoid all the girls from every year was hounding him about him wanting to deliver their Valentine’s Gifts to Sirius, but not even him or the other Marauders had seen Padfoot at all as of today. He hardly expected for someone would confess to him while he was hiding out.

It ached his heart because Sirius rarely spoken to him since New Years when he had confessed to him. Tears filled his eyes as he feared Sirius’s rejection. He let out a sigh as the clock chimed signaling it was time for supper.

Sirius had asked him to wait until February for him to give him his answer but it was half way through the month and he still had not gotten an answer from the other.

He got up to his feet and went down to the great hall. He sighed as he saw Sirius surrounded by girls. He went over and sat next to James who was holding hands with Lily.

He looked at Sirius out of the corner of his eye and turned back to his food. Once he was done eating Remus told his friends that he was going on ahead when Sirius abruptly announced he would as well.The walk back to the gryffindor tower painfully silent.

"Remus, can I talk to in our dorm when we get to the tower?" Sirius asked as he looked at the other out of the corner of his eye.

Swallowing heavily Remus nodded his head. When thy came to the portrait and said the password to get inside. “Pixie Wings.” When the came inside the common room the two went to their dorm.

For the first couple of moments the two stood in silence before Sirius cleared his throat before catching Remus

"Remus." Sirius said, gaining the young werewolf Attention.

"Yeah Siruis." Remus replied, locking eyes with the Black.

"Will you be my Valentine?" Sirius asked, Remus eyes widen but he slowly nodded his head.

"Great." Sirius said as he bended down to kiss Remus on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> It not Valentine's day but I thought this would be a little Sweet to post up. Kudos and Comments always welcome


End file.
